Tommy Pickles and the Great Big White Thing
Tommy Pickles and the Great White Thing was an original unaired pilot episode of the Rugrats series. The first official episode of the series, Tommy's First Birthday, followed this episode. Summary The episode starts with Grandpa Lou getting ready in the Pickles bathroom whilst Tommy stares at awe at the toilet. Tommy crawls up to the toilet and reaches out to touch it put is prevented from doing so when Grandpa picks him up telling him that the bathroom is no place for him, before walking out with Tommy in his arms. Tommy is put in to the play pen where he tells Phil and Lil that he heard a noise from Grandpa's "stinking room" and went inside and saw a "big white thing in there". The gang try to figure out what the big white thing is (suggestions ranging from giant dog bowl, they'd seen Spike drinking from it, to a fish bowl). Tommy suggests that its alive and the burping sound (the flush) was its attempt to speak to him, He plans to go and talk to it tonight. After being put to bed by his parents, Tommy sneaks out of his crib and ventures to the bathroom where someone has left the door open. Tommy walks up to the toilet, knocking on it asking if anybody is home, strangely he doesn't get an answer. Tommy, dissatisfied with not getting an answer, sees the toilet flush and climbs a sink plunger to reach it, but instead sees his reflection in the toilet and screams in shock.Surprised, Tommy nearly falls in and tries to uses the curtain to steady his self, unintentionally pulling it down and into the toilet. Still trying to balance, Tommy pills pulls at the toilet paper, filling the toilet, and turns on the bathroom tap, spilling foamy stuff into the water. Seeing Spike sniffing around close by, Tommy drops onto his back and rides Spike around the house, where Grandpa is watching TV. Spike sits down to watch TV with Tommy and Grandpa but Grandpa gets up to use the bathroom. We hear Grandpa in the background shouting for Stu to call a plumber out. As the Grown ups argue about how and who's responsibility it is to clean up the mess, Tommy watches a band perform on the TV. Fun Facts * This episode does not have the regular Rugrats theme tune. * The animation is jerky and the sound quality is terrible. * For those of you who have not found this episode, the "Great White Thing" is the toilet. * Tommy is voiced by Tami Holbrook rather than EG Daily in this episode. * Tommy's shirt is blue in the beginning, but orange towards the end. * Chuckie and Angelica do not appear or is even mentioned in the pliot. * The only characters that have the same design and voice (That hasn't devloped at all) are Didi, Phil and Lil. * Grandpa Lou is considered Stu Sr. in this, not Lou. * If you listen carefully at the end of the episode when Tommy is changing the channels on the television, you can hear Didi exclaim "Oh my God" and you can hear Stu exclaim "Holy crap" upon the discovery of the mess Tommy made in the bathroom. Related links * Pilot episode on Youtube Category:Episodes